Bella's Birthday
by SarahAH30
Summary: It's Bella's birthday, will Edward give her everything she wants. Written for Lady Tazz's birthday.


**A/N: Happy Birthday Tazz. Special thanks to Mouse555 for pre reading and ****Dragonfly336 for her awesome beta work.**

**This is my first attempt at het. Please be kind**

**

* * *

**

**Happy Birthday Bella**

Cool fingers and cold lips are assaulting my every sense.

Edward's kisses are becoming more urgent, his fingers searching out places he has been scared to venture to before.

I can't help but feel a sense of achievement. Over the past few weeks my sleepwear had become more and more daring in an attempt to lure Edward away from his sensibilities. Tonight's attempt had been a gift from Alice, an ivory satin slip, cut up the thigh. I must remember to thank Alice tomorrow.

Edward's cold nimble fingers moving the strap of my nightdress off my shoulder, bring me back to the here and now. As the straps fell, Edwards lips followed. With each feather-light kiss down my arm, my body trembled with pleasure.

Edward makes his way back up my arm, across my shoulder and down, placing firm kisses on the swell of my breasts peeking out from above my slip. With a growl, he grips the sides of my slip and with one firm tug, rips it from my body.

The look in his eyes as he gazes down at my naked body, I feel like I'm being devoured and have never felt so desired.

With the hindrance of my nightdress gone, Edward's sensual assault on my body becomes more urgent. His lips once again descend on my breasts. My body ripples with desire as his cold tongue circles my nipple before taking it into his mouth and biting down gently. _Hmmm so much for sharp teeth and self control._ As his mouth and tongue continue their blissful exploration of my breast, his hand works its way across my stomach.

As his hands move lower, I can feel the familiar heat start to spread between my thighs. Reaching its final destination, Edward wastes no time exploring. His fingers stroking and searching as his thumb circles my clit.

My back arches off the bed in pure ecstasy as he slides one long finger into me, soon followed by a second.

His fingers working a steady rhythm inside me and the intricate circles his thumb was making on my clit soon bought me to the edge. Gasping his name, I grip onto his shoulders, whispering I was almost there.

Edward withdraws his hand from my overexcited wet heat and whispers that the first time he makes me come will not be by his fingers. He needs to be inside me but can't trust himself not to hurt me. He needs me to take charge and control how fast we go.

He flips us over so I'm above him. My mind is still trying to play catch up, not quite believing that we are here, naked in my bed with Charlie asleep next door. Edward has touched me intimately and now wants to go all the way. I am beyond happy.

With a shake of my head, I decide I'm not going to give him any time to change his mind.

Grasping his erection I move my hand up and down, twisting my hand as I reach the head, just like in the videos Alice sent me the links to. He throws his head back into the pillows as a growl rumbles in his chest. With my hand still on his length, I position myself above him, lining us up to come together in the way I have only dreamt about for so many months. Slowly, I lower onto him, he enters me inch by delicious inch. My mind tells me this should hurt, being the first time but I can't bring myself to care that there is no pain, just intense pleasure and satisfaction.

Edward grips the headboard and begs me to move, to do anything. I raise myself until just the tip of him is inside me then lower myself again, I repeat this motion a few times giving my inner walls time to adjust to the size of him.

As I set a steady pace Edward moves one hand to rest on my hip, my name falling from his lips like a chant. His eyes are black but not with thirst they are filled with a different kind of hunger, want and need.

He starts to meet every downward motion I make with an upward thrust of his own, reaching deeper inside me. I can feel the heat beginning to coil deep inside me again. Chasing that heat, I increase the speed and so does Edward, taking me deeper and harder.

With a scream of his name, I feel myself tip over the edge, my orgasm washing over me like a tidal wave. I slump forward into Edward's waiting arms, murmuring my thanks. But instead of meeting Edward's cold, hard body, I awake with a start.

_Damn!_ That was some dream. I can feel the heat and wetness of my dream induced orgasm between my thighs.

My room smells of sex and my bones feel like jelly.

Trying to free myself from the tangle of my sheets I see a movement by my window. Jasper is perched on the ledge. With a wicked grin he says "Happy Birthday Bella" and is gone.

With a contented sigh I fall back to sleep wondering what other surprises my birthday will have in store.

* * *

**Thanks for reading**


End file.
